


Then What

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicitysquee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver discuss news she received from her father: that the billionaire from Gotham, Bruce Wayne, is in fact her half-brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then What

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt

“This guy?”

“Yeah, apparently.”

Oliver stared at the screen Felicity had pulled up, “Bruce Wayne is your brother.”

“Well, half, but according to my dad’s letter, yeah. Before he met my mom he had an affair with some woman-he didn’t mention her name-and they ‘decided’ to put the baby up for adoption.”

“Some adoption,” Oliver muttered. “Wayne Enterprises is one of the largest Fortune 500 companies in the country.”

Felicity glanced at Oliver out of the corner of her glasses, “I checked, he is the largest, QC is a little lower on the list.” When his mouth turned down she mentally kicked herself, “Which will change now that you have control over the company again.”

He made a non-committal noise as he turned and leaned against her desk in the lair, “Weird that he never mentioned being adopted. I wonder if he knows.”

From behind the dark frames she raised her eyebrows, “You know him? Of course you know him, you’re probably both card carrying members of the Billionaire Trust Fun Club.”

“We went to the same private boarding school, since his parents died when he was a kid he spent most of his time there.” He paused to watch Felicity stare at the picture of Bruce on the screen, “He could probably use some family.”

Her answer was to click out of the picture and various sites she’d pulled up before standing up and walking away from her computers stopping only when Oliver quietly said her name.

When she didn’t turn he pushed away from the desk and moved to stand in front of her, “Talk to me.”

“What am I supposed to do?” she snapped, her voice raising to nearly Loud levels. “What exactly does my father expect me to do? Walk up to Wayne Manor and knock on the door, ‘Hey Bruce, it turns out we share the same dead beat dad, let’s have lunch.’”

“You might start with coffee or something first.”

Her glare told him she didn’t find him particularly funny so he dropped his smile and put his hands on her shoulders, “You don’t have to do anything Felicity.”

“But I-“

“Don’t owe your father anything,” he interrupted softly. “And you don’t owe Bruce anything either. It was unfair and cruel of your father to drop this information on you and expect you to fix his mistakes.”

“He’s my brother,” she whispered.

The pain and heartache evident in her eyes nearly broke him, reaching up he framed her face and waited for her to meet his eyes, “Yes, he is.”

“He’s my family.”

Oliver shook his head, “He’s your blood and while he could be your family I want you to keep in mind he’s not your only family.”

He brushed his thumb along her cheeks, and for a moment she closed her eyes to soak in the comforting touch, “If you want I can go with you when you go talk to him.”

She opened her eyes, a question clear in her blue gaze, “I didn’t say what I was going to do.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feel of Felicity relaxing against him, her own arms wrapping around his own waist, “I know you Felicity. There was never any doubt about what you were going to do, it just took a while for you to realize it.”

She shifted in his arms, her cheek resting against his chest as she shifted closer to his warmth, “Yes, I’d like you to come with me.”

“Name the time and I’ll be there,” he promised and held for as long as she needed.


End file.
